A Woman, A Man & A Drunken Pirate
by Buttercup89
Summary: Jack Sparrow Finds Love an Trust
1. Default Chapter

Hi, Ok People! I am going to try an write my own Pirates of the Carribean Fan Fiction. Please Review and Comment, as it will be muchly appreciated.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Brianna Hart stood at her window looking out over Port Royal, the dark clouds lingered in the sky an guards patrolled the docks ever since sundown. Brianna looked over Port Royal, as it was her prison, her guilded cage, she wanted to be free of everything that surrounded her.  
  
Ever since she was a young girl her mother told her of Captain Barbossa and the cursed ship The Black Pearl an the heroic tale of Captain Jack Sparrow & William Tuner how they lifted the curse an saved Elizabeth Swann the Governor's Daughter, and the romance that bloomed between Will & Elizabeth but Brianna wondered what of Captain Jack Sparrow?  
  
Brianna only really felt alive when these tales were told to her, she dreamed every night of begin taken away on The Black Pearl an meeting Captain Jack Sparrow, the infamous Pirate who survived 3 long Days on a deserted Island and defeated evil Captain Barbossa.  
  
"Brianna...M'love where are you?" a manly voice called out to her  
  
"I am in here Norrington" she replied  
  
A tall lanky figure of a man stood in the doorway watching Brianna "You better get away from the window my love or the pirates might take you away just like they did Elizabeth"  
  
Brianna laughed "I am not afraid my love for they would not hurt me as long as I am with you"  
  
Norrington took the tone in her voice as a sarcastic comment and left the room he turned at the doorway  
  
"You had better perk up in 4 days time Brianna as it is our wedding day an I am not letting you get away like Elizabeth come away from the window NOW"  
  
Brianna jumped an moved shutting the window as she shut the window she noticed a black figure float into the harbour, she wondered weather or not it could be true.  
  
As quick as lightening Brianna wrapped her white coat around her nightgown an ran as fast as she could to the docks, when she got there a figure stood in her way he was as tall as her an she could smell rum on his breath. " Who.Who are you?" she said  
  
The man laughed "who am i love...I'll tell you who I am ...beta yet let me introduce myself" the figure bowed an stepped into the light of which was coming from the ships windows. '' I am Captain Jack Sparrow Captain of the Black Pearl...an you are" Brianna could not believe what she was hearing Captain Jack Sparrow had returned to Port Royal and she was the first to see him. "I.I.I am Brianna Hart" Jack nodded "You're a pretty one an't ya" Brianna blushed and turned away hoping he hadn't seen she started to walk away but suddenly her path was blocked standing in front of her was Jack. "How would you like to come for a ride on me ship young lass" Brianna nodded.."I'd like that" "Great" Jack said, "I'll break out the rum"! 


	2. A Gift & No Return

Chapter 2  
  
Brianna couldn't believe her eyes suddenly her dreams had come true, she was standing on the deck of the Black Pearl. She could feel the movement of the ship on the sea, and the smell of the Pirates it was a dream come true.  
  
"Well mi love... I is welcoming ya to the Black Pearl everything goes an there is an endless supply of rum"  
  
Brianna laughed..."I am sure there is"  
  
Jack looked at her showing a puzzled look "Well mi love..let's get going before the sun comes up"  
  
Brianna laughed, an headed up to the bow of the ship an looked out over Port Royal as they sailed away, she turned around to see Jack standing behind her she moved away feeling insecure at first an leaned against the bow of the ship hoping he wouldn't come any closer than he was.  
  
"What are you staring at mi love, why do ye look back on Port Royal as if you want the go back there?" he said.  
  
Brianna turned to Jack  
  
"I am not so sure why but all I know is that I am to marry Norrington tomorrow an I need to be back on shore before sun up"  
  
Jack started to laugh hysterically "Mi dear there is no way you shall be getting back onto dry land now that ur on mi ship"  
  
Brianna started to shake an feel afraid that if Norrington heard that she was missing he'd be very angry, an now she had just been told by Jack that she was never going to leave the ship.  
  
"w.why..am I not allowed to leave The Ship Captain''  
  
Jack laughed  
  
He wrapped his arm around her, "I don't think you understand mi, mi dear as it is their hasn't been a woman on board the Pearl"  
  
Brianna felt shocked as it was that she was now trapped on the Black Pearl.  
  
Jack still having hold of her, leaded her away from the prying eyes of the crew he opened a door that lead into a room.  
  
"Here mi love you can stay here,till I get back from The Port"  
  
Brianna smiled an watched him leave, she turned around an looked on his bed set out was a dress, a white dress, with lace edging. Brianna wondered weather or not this was mean for her but she picked it up an looked at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
As she tried on the dress she, returned in front of the mirror she started swaying from side to side thinking to herself how could such a beautiful thing be given to her.  
  
"It suits you, you look wonderful"  
  
Brianna turned around quickly to see who had gotten into the room so quickly and how long they had been standing there.  
  
"Thank you..It is a very pretty gift to be given to someone like me" she laughed  
  
"Who are you anyway?"  
  
The man chuckled.."I am surprised you haven't heard of me I am William Turner"  
  
Brianna couldn't believe what she was hearing..."You're William Turner"  
  
"That's right madam the one an only at your service" he bowed  
  
"No...No..Mr Turned I should be bowing to you"  
  
Suddenly Jack bursted through the door...he stopped dead in his tracks his eyes were fixed on Brianna and he could seem to take them away from here. 


End file.
